The present invention relates to medical instruments and methods, and in particular, to laparoscopic medical instruments adapted to be inserted into the human body through minimally invasive surgical methods. The present invention relates, even more particularly, to a laparoscopic tissue retrieval device which can be inserted through minimally invasive surgical techniques into the human body to remove tissue, for example, myomas, tumors or other growths. In particular, the invention is adapted to remove tissue from within the peritoneal cavity during laparoscopic surgery.
Although the present invention is particularly suited for use as a surgical instrument, it may also find use as a device for retrieving materials other than biological tissues.
Applicant is aware of a number of references directed to surgical instruments for the removal of body tissue. These include Thimsen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,919; Elias et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,300; Schnepp-Pesch et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,954; Trott, U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,738; and Hipps et al , U.S. Pat. No. 2,526,662.
The Thimsen et al. reference discloses the use of an auger-like cutter blade which rotates within a stationary cylindrical sheath. The sheath is open at the distal end. The opening extends along the two sides of the sheath. The auger draws tissue approximately along the length of the cylindrical sheath. A vacuum hose provides suction necessary for the removal of severed tissue from a suction housing at the proximal end.
The Schnepp-Pesch et al. reference discloses an apparatus for the removal of deposits in vessels and organs. A helical attachment is pressed against a stone, for example, thus destroying it by rotation exerted by a shaft. Suction can take up deposits removed by the helical attachment and lead them into a hollow guidance tube.
The Trott reference discloses a rotary surgical tube wherein tissue is ground by a drill device and removed through a tube by suction.
The Elias et al. reference discloses a device for the controlled excision of a tissue sample or core from a living body. The device includes a means to prevent lateral movement of the cutting edge as it engages the tissue and a means to control the depth of excision. The device has an external sheath which is driven into the tissue with a coring shaft and which provides the operator with continued access to the sampling site after removal of the tissue core. In this device, the cutting shaft is a cylindrical member which rotates about a guide pin. The device is adapted to remove a core sample of biological tissue.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,526,662 to Hipps et al. discloses a bone meal extractor. This reference discusses the removal of bone meal through a small cutaneous incision. A drill is disposed within a tubular metal sleeve. As the drill grinds the bone, the bone meal is conveyed by the rotating drill to the interior of the sleeve where it is drawn down a tube into a cup for temporary storage.
Applicant is also aware of U.S. Pat. No. 6,696,902 to Gray for a boring tool, which discloses a drill bit disposed within a cylindrical sheath.
None of the references disclose or suggest a laparoscopic tissue retrieval device which provides the operator with a device that allows for the precision removal of tissue and a way to bring the tissue to be removed into precise alignment with the tissue cutting tool.
Further, none of the known devices provide a tissue retrieval device that can be used with out applying undue force on the tissue being removed or surrounding tissue. The known devices, therefore can damage the adjacent organs.